Parce qu'elle est faite pour lui
by mari6s
Summary: Parce qu'elle était belle, intelligente et chaste. Tout le contraire de lui. Parce qu'elle était parfaite et faite pour lui. Traduction de la fanfic en espagnol Porque ella es para él de GreenIllusions. Chuck-Blair TV 1.07.


**Auteur : **GreenIllusions (anciennement o0Angelix0o).

**Traductrice : **Mari6s.

**Fandom : **Gossip Girl.

**Spoiler : **épisode 1.07, S. et B.: qui sautera le pas ? (en V.O. : Victor, Victrola!)

**Personnage : **Chuck Bass.

**Ship : **Chuck/Blair.

**Résumé : **Parce qu'elle était belle, intelligente et chaste. Tout le contraire de lui. Parce qu'elle était parfaite et faite pour lui.

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de la série Gossip Girl et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteure de cette fanfiction, ni à sa traductrice, dont le travail est bénévole et sans autre but que le plaisir. Pour autant, merci de ne pas publier cette traduction (ou la version originale de la fanfic) sans la permission de GreenIllusions.

**Note de l'auteur (traduite) : **Ceci est la première fic que j'écris sur cette série, et particulièrement sur ce couple, qui a gagné une place spéciale dans mon cœur xD.

J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Des tomates, des commentaires, une critique ?

**Note de la traductrice : **Bien que ne connaissant pas très bien l'univers de Gossip Girl (cela fait des lustres que je veux m'acheter les DVDs…), je suis tombée sous le charme de cette fanfic en espagnol, que vous pouvez trouver dans sa version originale sur la page de GreenIllusions (Porque ella es para él). J'espère que ma traduction est à la hauteur.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis dans un review !

**Parce qu'elle est pour lui**

_**..oOo..**_

Depuis qu'il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur les femmes, elle avait été exclue de sa liste. Au début il l'avait fait pour Nate, après tout c'était son meilleur ami et elle sa petite amie depuis l'enfance, et ensuite parce qu'il s'agissait précisément d'elle, la parfaite, chaste et belle Blair ; tout le contraire de ce que lui était. Le temps passant, il devint clair qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui prêter attention, toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait voulaient être avec lui, chacune d'entre elle tombait à ses pieds et les autres en payaient le prix ; une, deux ou trois, aucune ne suffisait à satisfaire Chuck Bass. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était l'avoir elle.

C'est pour cela que quand il la vit arriver anéantie à Victrola à la place de Nate, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas l'air ; il sentit que cette nuit sa vie s'apprêtait à être bouleversée. Elle voulait s'enfuir et lui à sa façon, aspirait aussi à un moment de liberté.

Cette nuit-là il fit attention à elle tout le temps, à chaque seconde, chaque minute il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle rompe avec Nate, même s'il pouvait se l'imaginer. En une occasion, il lui demanda comment elle allait et elle lui répondit seulement qu'elle était soulagée. Ce simple mot parvint à éveiller en lui une flamme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et à partir de ce moment tout devint confus.

Quand la fille sage cessa de l'être, montant sur l'estrade et dansant d'une manière qui était tout sauf chaste, Chuck se savait déjà perdu. Il se perdit dans le goût de l'alcool, dans l'odeur de cigare et de liqueur, observant les courbes, jusqu'ici mystérieuses, de Blair, son corps bien fait et ses yeux qui le regardaient avec espièglerie et un zeste de sensualité. Il sentait la chaleur de cette flamme consumer son corps, son cœur et pour la première fois depuis que les femmes étaient entrées dans sa vie, il ressentit du désir pour Blair Waldorf.

Il regrettait ce qu'il voulait faire, il le regrettait vraiment. Après tout, Nate avait toujours été son ami, à l'origine cela avait été la raison pour laquelle ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais attardés sur Blair, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour se faire des reproches ou même détourner le regard. Les dés étaient jetés. Le désir brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, l'alcool lui permettait de repousser tout reste de conscience jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et le parfum sophistiqué de la jeune fille commençait à l'enivrer, si puissamment qu'il voyait le monde de plus en plus trouble.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la limousine, séparés du monde et oubliés par la vie, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher ce que le destin avait préparé pour eux. Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle se mêler au sien, ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était diminuer la distance qui les séparait. Une distance qui disparut quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Blair, ce ne fut qu'un frôlement, mais à cet instant il était presque sûr de pouvoir entrevoir le paradis qui ne serait jamais pour eux.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il savait que ce qu'elle répondrait lui était égal.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa, cette fois avec plus de férocité, on pourrait même dire avec un peu d'urgence. C'était un baiser cadeau, de désir et un sentiment que jusque là ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour Blair, c'était comme échapper à sa réalité, pour Chuck c'était comme séjourner au paradis.

Parce que Blair était parfaite et faite pour lui. Son corps, ses yeux, ses caresses et ses baisers, mais surtout ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui avaient un goût de fraise, de péché et de nuits de pleine lune. Des lèvres rouges, belles et charnues. Des lèvres dont il avait toujours rêvé.


End file.
